


What It's Like

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Schmoop, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, background Joe/Nicky, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Andy doesn’t sleep well. If she ever did, she doesn't remember it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Nothing like coming off six month hiatus with something _completely_ new, huh??? *cue nervous laughter* 
> 
> More for The Old Guard and my first ever F/F fic *hides behind hands*
> 
> I could ramble on about how disconnected I am from fandom and it feels like something's missing in my life and I miss writing and I miss this community fiercely and I'm so happy to have finally written something that I cried a little after-- but yeah, I think you get the idea... 
> 
> Encouraged completely by the wonderful [merakieros](https://twitter.com/merakieros) (to whom I've gifted this because she is largely responsible for it and I am so very grateful!) 
> 
> Title meant to hearken back to the line in the film when Andy says that Nile showed up to help her remember [good things]
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Andy doesn’t sleep well. Hasn’t for longer than she can remember, and there’s not much she can do about it. Their bodies heal so quickly she has to practically chug a whole bottle of liquor if she wants it to knock her out. Most days it’s just not worth the hassle.

The little Italian villa they’re currently laying low in has a balcony that Andy’s unofficially claimed as her own. She’s lost track of how many hours she’s passed perched on the single lounge chair that takes up most of the space, chain smoking and gazing at the stars. At the moment she's wearing nothing but panties and an oversized button down shirt she stole from Joe, but it’s still sometime after midnight when the chill in the air finally drives her to move inside. 

This place only has two bedrooms, but seeing as she doesn’t sleep much anyway, Andy is content to give Nile her own space and set up on the conveniently L-shaped couch in the main area. There’s a throw blanket haphazardly draped across the back and two pillows that Andy punches into shape before sitting back against them, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles.

She drops her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes, feeling tired deep in her bones and yet still certain that sleep dances away from her, always out of reach. She takes out another cigarette and brings it to her lips, leaning forward to light it and then relaxing back again, rolling her head slowly from side to side. 

The villa is far enough out into the countryside that even outside at this hour is bountiful quiet, but in the otherwise silence, even whispers seem loud. Andy can just hear Joe and Nicky’s hushed voices in the room behind her. She can’t make out the words, but the tone is clear enough, especially when muffled words give way stifled gasps and bitten-off moans. Nothing she hasn’t heard before, despite their genuine attempts to be quiet. After all, it’s not their fault Andy is always fucking awake. 

She takes a long drag of her cigarette and sinks more heavily into the couch, letting herself listen to the way they take care of each other, welcoming the echo of heat it brings to her own body. Nicky whimpers and Andy clenches a little at the pleasant jolt of it, smiling as she hears Joe shush him. 

_ Hush, amore mio, tesoro, hush.  _

She’s been witness to their love for a thousand years and sometimes she still has trouble believing it, it’s just so unlike anything else. She gave up jealousy ages ago but it’s impossible not to envy them.

Andy smokes and listens, shifting her hips a little, letting the thrum of arousal wash over her. She briefly entertains the idea of touching herself, but the denial is good too, somehow fitting that she remain only on the edge of their pleasure. She does find herself breathing a little more deeply as they get closer, Nicky’s whimpers increasingly desperate in answer to each fuck of Joe’s hips. 

Joe talks Nicky over the edge with a voice low like a growl, and Andy’s hand shakes where it clutches her cigarette just in front of her parted lips.  _ Damn  _ it feels good, being carried this high just to hear them, and Andy bites down a groan of her own when Joe comes with a grunt, squeezing her thighs tightly together in the absence of something to rub against. 

The sounds behind her disappear quickly after that, but after all this time, Andy doesn’t need to hear to know what sweet words they’re saying to each other. 

“Mmm,” she hums quietly as she lights another cigarette, basking in what’s left of the achey want tugging at her gut, and just as she flicks off her lighter she hears the turn of a door handle, followed by soft footsteps on the tile floor. 

Nile comes around the corner in her sleep clothes, a white tank top and a pair of grey track shorts. She goes right for the balcony, seemingly without noticing that Andy’s awake or there. Andy watches her silhouette outside, leaning on the railing, and – given how she’s dressed – isn’t surprised when Nile comes back in a moment later. 

Nile startles when she sees the lit ember of Andy’s cigarette and realizes she’s not alone. 

“Andy, what–” Nile starts, then clears her throat, her hands fidgeting at her sides. “I, uh…”

She trails off, a hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck. 

“Just needed some air,” she finally says. 

Andy can’t help but smile at her. She can’t be so innocent, not after being a marine, and yet. 

“You get used to it,” Andy offers, amused.

“Used to–?  _ Oh _ , oh god,” Nile half groans, half laughs when she realizes what Andy means.   
  
Andy does laugh then. She’s just so  _ young _ , and it’s beautiful to Andy. Seeing everything through her, even just a hint of that newness – it’s wonderful. Andy wants to help Nile hold onto that as long as she can; protect her from everything she and Booker are. And, considering her time is now limited, Andy finds herself more and more wanting to give Nile all that she can while she can. Looking at her now, standing there illuminated by nothing more than the moonlight from the balcony doors, shifting awkwardly no doubt with the same arousal that is still simmering under Andy’s own skin, Andy can’t think of a single reason not to.

“Come here, kid,” Andy uncrosses her legs and gestures at the space she makes between them with the cigarette pinched between her fingers. She swears she can see Nile’s eyes widen at the invitation, and on the off chance she’s out of line, Andy offers gently, “if you want.”

Nile blinks then takes a stilted step forward, hesitating, then moving to the end of the chaise at Andy’s feet and puts a knee down to the cushion, gracelessly climbing onto it. She looks at Andy with some uncertainty so Andy takes her free hand and reaches for Nile’s face. She strokes her thumb across her cheek and then gently guides her to lie down, her face between Andy’s breasts. 

“Put your arms around me, Nile, that’s it,” Andy directs her so she can’t second guess anything, pleased when one of Nile’s arms wraps around her waist, the other resting on Andy’s ribs as Nile settles on top of her. 

“Mmm,” Andy hums, pleased at the weight of Nile’s body, and as she brings her cigarette to her lips, with her free hand she strokes Nile’s head, moving her fingertips gently along the skin between each of Nile’s braids. 

It’s simple and sweet, and must be what Nile needs, because Andy can pinpoint when the tension bleeds out of her, body going soft and pliant as she hugs Andy a little more tightly, nuzzling her face against Andy’s chest. It’s almost imperceptible, so she can’t even be sure Nile realizes that she’s doing it.

Andy keeps petting her, her fingers on Nile’s scalp and her foot dragging gently along Nile’s leg where they’re tangled up together. It’s comfortable and lovely; Andy could happily enjoy doing just this until Nile falls asleep, but maybe they could both use a little more tonight. She takes another pull of her cigarette, exhales the warm smoke away from them, and then sets it down in the ashtray on the side table next to her.

Testing, Andy arches her back a little to press back into Nile’s face, and that seems to snap Nile out of her trance. She blinks up at Andy from between her breasts, questioning, and Andy smiles, reaching for the button of her shirt. She lets her intention be clear as she starts to undo it, watching Nile watch her, waiting for her to say no. Instead, Nile swallows thickly and lifts off just enough to give Andy the space to open her shirt all the way. Andy’s nipples stiffen further as the cool air tickles them, dark peaks on the pale, creamy swell of her small breasts, now pebbled with goosebumps. 

Andy pulls her back down to where she was, nestled against Andy’s body, her face between her now naked tits. Nile goes easily, though Andy feels her breath catch as they touch skin-to-skin, so Andy gives her one more push, tiling her face towards Andy’s nipple.

“Andy…” Nile exhales shakily, her breath hot on Andy’s chilled skin, eyes darting up to Andy’s face in question.

“Go on,” Andy nods, her hand gently cupping the back of Nile’s head. 

Nile’s first kiss is to the skin immediately before her mouth, close-lipped and chaste. She lingers a moment, then takes a panting breath before kissing Andy again with more intention, moving her mouth to kiss her again and again until finally she’s closing her lips around Andy’s nipple. 

Andy takes in an audible breath, her fingers stilling where they had been stroking Nile’s neck in order to tug her a little closer, saying  _ more _ without words. 

Nile seems to get the message, kissing more deeply, opening her mouth to take in more and more with each kiss, exploring not just with her lips but with her tongue, first in broader strokes but eventually working to tease at Andy’s nipple with just the tip.

“Oh, yeah, baby girl, that’s it,” Andy purrs, arching her back into it, her one hand keeping Nile’s face pressed right where she wants it and the other roaming up and down Nile’s side.

Nile makes a broken sound around her mouthful and sucks at her sharply when Andy calls her that, and the reaction makes Andy groan. Nile echoes the sound, one hand moving up Andy’s body to cup her breast, squeezing as she continues to suck at her. The pull of Nile’s mouth is so sharp it makes Andy gasp, just the right side of painful, and Andy can feel herself getting wet.   
  
“Nile, baby, yes,” Andy moans, breathy, and feels Nile’s hips twitch. 

Andy grins, then angles her body a bit to better slip her thigh between Nile’s legs, pressing up against the heat of her cunt. “There you go, kiddo.”   
  
“ _ Andy,” _ Nile gasps, trying to be quiet even as her hips start to move, dragging her pussy back and forth along the firm muscle of Andy’s thigh. The thin french terry of Nile’s shorts is damp where she’s starting to soak through and Andy is suddenly hungry for it. 

“Come on, ride it, come on my thigh, Nile. Wanna feel it,” Andy whispers and Nile sucks hard at her tit, moaning so loudly into the quiet room that Andy almost laughs, and Nile lets go of her nipple, panting against her spit-soaked skin and turning to better hump at Andy’s thigh, chasing her orgasm now. 

“Shh, baby girl, shh. Yeah, that’s it, get it,” Andy practically coos, pulling Nile against her. Nile whimpers and turns to bury her face in Andy’s chest, muffling her cry when she starts to come. She shakes and gasps, breathing in harshly against Andy’s body as she clings to her. 

“Oh, Nile,” Andy murmurs, dipping down to kiss the top of her head, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “You’re so good, kid.”

Nile is panting wildly even as her body gets lax and heavy in the afterglow, her legs no longer squeezing Andy’s between them. Nile moans a little, against Andy’s skin, and kisses at her, slow and sloppy. 

“Andy, Jesus,” she mumbles when she’s finally caught her breath, moving a little so she can look up at her, debauched and beautiful. 

Andy chuckles. She reaches for Nile’s face with both hands and tilts it up, leaning in to kiss her. She slips her tongue between Nile’s lips, humming when Nile just lets her in, easy and eager. Andy licks into her mouth, holding her face in her hands, then breaks the kiss by pushing Nile back just slightly. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” she says, starting to move. 

“What?” Nile blinks as Andy gets up, Nile moving aside to let her. 

“On your back kiddo,” Andy says, sliding Joe’s shirt off and letting fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her black panties. 

Nile’s mouth opens and shuts quickly as she hurries to do as she’s told, laying back on the chaise part of the couch and looking up at Andy with that innocence that Andy loves. 

Andy knows what she looks like, how predatory she is when she moves in and leans down to get her hands on the waist of Nile’s shorts. 

“Yeah?” She gives Nile the chance to say no. What she gets is Nile nodding and saying “uh huh” in a rush. Andy grins and pulls Nile’s shorts all the way down and off, tossing them behind her to join her discarded shirt. Left in nothing but her loose-fitting sleep tank, Nile instinctively closes her legs, her knees bent and kept together. It’s clear she’s not sure what to do with her arms but Andy doesn’t let her get comfortable; she slides her hands behind Nile’s knees and tugs her forward so her butt rests at the edge of the cushion. 

Nile startles at movement, flailing a little before falling flat on her back. Andy is glad for the generous size of the couch when she drops to her knees and pushes Nile’s legs back, spreading her knees wide as they’ll go.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Nile gasps, and Andy can only grin all the more. She looks up to enjoy the expression on Nile’s face as she leans in and kisses already swollen, still slick lips. 

“Fuck,” Nile whispers, desperate like a prayer, and Andy wastes no time licking into her, getting her face wet with her own spit and Nile’s slick. 

The taste of her is heady and strong. It fades with the hungry onslaught of Andy’s mouth as she eats her out until her hips are thrusting against Andy’s face and she’s barely able to contain her whimpers. Andy has both her arms hooked under Nile’s thighs, holding her open, and she looks up the length of Nile’s body to see her clutching at her own breasts, squeezing them through the cotton of her tank top. 

Andy moves one hand to rub at Nile, gentle at first, and she places a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Then she uses her thumb and middle finger to open her folds, using her trigger finger to rub at it. 

Nile shudders and gasps, panting, the muscle in her stomach quivering as Andy moves the pad of her finger over her clit in circles. Her pussy is so wet it glistens, completely soaked, and Andy can’t help but lean down to lick into again, not letting up with her finger all the while. 

“Andy, Andy,  _ Andy, _ ” Nile is nearly chanting her name between gulps of air, and Andy’s own hips rock a little in time to it, so strung out on the sound of Nile coming apart for her. 

Andy licks her way up to Nile’s clit, sucking it hard into her mouth and switching up her hands; the one she brings back to Nile’s leg and the other she brings back so she can slip two fingers inside her cunt. 

One of Nile’s hands shoots out to grab Andy’s head, her fingers threading in Andy’s hair, and Andy moans for it. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck.”   
  
Andy fucks her fingers into her and sucks on her clit ruthlessly, not letting up even when Nile starts to come on a long, broken whine, pushing her pussy into Andy’s face as she shakes and clenches Andy’s hand. Andy doesn’t stop until Nile’s hand in her hair is pushing her away, her trembling legs trying to close because it’s too much. 

“Andy, please,” she begs weakly, so Andy stops – at least, she leaves her swollen clit alone in favour of licking at her folds, lazily now. 

Nile moans and twists, torn between letting her and wanting her to stop, but Andy does get what she wants and, satisfied, places one last kiss to the inside of her leg before getting up off her knees and letting Nile close her shaky legs. 

“You did so good, baby girl,” Andy whispers, licking her lips before wiping her mouth and chin on her forearm. “So, so good.”

She leans down onto her hands and knees atop Nile where she lays and kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on Andy’s tongue. Nile startles at first, then moans into it, wrapping her arms around Andy’s neck. When Andy breaks the kiss, they’re both breathing hard, and Nile keeps Andy close, closing her eyes and rubbing her nose alongside Andy’s in a sweet move that makes Andy’s heart flutter. 

“Andy, I want–” she starts, then kisses the corner of Andy’s mouth, and her cheek, and her mouth again, almost distracted. Andy smiles into their kiss. 

“What, Nile?” she asks, their lips brushing together. “Anything you want, baby girl, just tell me what.”

“ _ Andy, _ ” Nile groans, laughs a little, and kisses her fiercely. Andy is quite pleased to get this reaction from her, letting Nile attack her mouth.

“I wanna make you come,” Nile finally pulls back to say, looking up at Andy with those big doe eyes, pleading. 

“Mmm,” Andy smiles, the licks back into Nile’s mouth.

“Come to bed?” Nile asks when Andy lets up, as if Andy is going to say no. 

“Lead the way, kiddo,” Andy gives her one more kiss, then stands back up and holds out a hand for Nile. She takes it, and Andy lets her lead them to the bedroom that was always Andy’s before Nile came along. 

The sheets are thrown back from when Nile got up earlier, the bed bathed in moonlight from the window. Nile leads her to it, and Andy lets go of her hand only to reach for her shirt, pulling it up and off over her head. The chill makes Nile’s skin pebble up, her nipples going hard, and she shifts under Andy’s gaze, still not quite sure what to do with herself. 

“You’re beautiful, Nile,” Andy says, deadly sincere, and Nile lets out a nervous laugh, looking down and away as she wraps her arms around herself.  _ I’m gonna be the one gets you to the other side of that, _ Andy thinks, her heart fluttering again.  _ I’m gonna be the one who teaches you to love every, single bit of you. _

Andy steps closer, reaches for Nile’s face and makes her look at her. Nile swallows. Andy kisses her, chaste and quick. “What do you want?”

“Uh, um,” Nile stutters, and Andy tilts her head to kiss at her jaw. 

“Do you want to get your fingers inside me?” She kisses along Nile’s face. “Or your tongue, maybe?” 

Andy licks at the shell of her ear, nips at it with her teeth. They’re so close now their breasts rub together, and she can feel when Nile shivers. She reaches a hand down between them to slip a finger between Nile’s lips again, and Nile’s hands shoot out to grab onto Andy’s arms, steadying herself like she might fall over if she doesn’t.

“I could sit on your face,” Andy says with her lips pressed to Nile’s ear, then drops her shoulder, slipping her finger further. Nile gasps, her grip on Andy’s arms tightening.    
  
“Or I could rub us together. Make you come again, too.”

“Andy–” Nile sounds as if she’s about to protest but the idea already sounds too good. Andy wants to break her in all the best ways, make her feel so good she cries. 

“On the bed, baby girl. On your back.”

“But–”

“Mm mm mm,” Andy shakes her head, withdrawing her hand to point at the bed. 

Nile does as instructed then, laying back with her head on the pillows. As she settles, Andy slides her panties down her legs and steps out of them, kneeing up onto the bed. She lays down on top of her then, her legs bracketing Nile’s, and, briefly brushing their noses together, kisses her. She starts to move her hips as she deepens the kiss, Nile’s arms wrapping around her, and then– 

Nile flips them, rolling Andy onto her back. For a split second, Andy is actually surprised – so very pleasantly – and can’t help but mirror Nile’s expression when she sees her grinning down at her. 

“I  said  I wanna make you come,” Nile points out, giving Andy a look. Andy laughs, remembers not so very long ago telling Booker about Nile’s potential and gives her head a little shake. She’s got potential, alright.

“Okay, kid,” she agrees, and kisses her once, then relaxes into the bed. 

Nile kisses along her jaw and Andy lets her, arching her back when Nile starts to kiss down her throat to chest. One of Andy’s nipples is encircled with a bruise, a blood-dark, mouth-shaped blossom where Nile had sucked at her earlier, and now she kisses her way to the other. She takes it into her mouth and looks up at Andy, who is currently delighting just to watch her.

She flicks at Andy’s nipple with her tongue, until Andy shivers and reaches out to stroke her face. 

“That’s it, baby,” Andy murmurs, and Nile doubles her efforts, sucking at her tit like she’ll get something more than just the taste of Andy’s skin. It’s just how Andy likes it and she sucks in a sharp breath, moaning a little and rolling her hips side to side, asking wordlessly for more. 

Nile seems to understand, because the next thing Andy knows is the feel of Nile’s fingers inside her. 

“Yes, baby,  _ yes _ ,” Andy encourages her, tilting her hips. Two of Nile’s fingers are three knuckles deep in cunt and her thumb has found her clit, making Andy twitch. 

Nile moans around her mouthful, still sucking as she rubs her thumb in quick circles over Andy’s clit. Andy’s been keyed up for what feels like hours now, hot since overhearing Nicky getting fucked, and  _ god,  _ now she’s getting fucked and it’s so good, Nile is so good to her, such a good girl–

“You’re so good, Nile, so good, baby girl, that’s it, don’t– don’t stop,” Andy’s gasping now, her body bowing and curling up in the push-pull of everything Nile is doing to her, sucking her nipple raw and rubbing her just right– 

“Fuck yes,” she groans as it hits her and she comes, clenching around Nile’s fingers and soaking her hand. “ _ Fuck _ .”

As her orgasm subsides, her body gets heavy, and she catches her breath. Nile still has her nipple in her mouth but everything is gentle now. Nile withdraws her hand and Andy sighs, shivery, at the loss, but Nile just lays down on her, shifting so it’s not unlike their initial position on the couch. Nile kisses at Andy’s breast as she settles, wrapping her one arm around her and folding the other on top of Andy’s stomach.

Andy shifts into it, getting comfortable, tangling their legs together and grabbing the blanket to throw over them. Nile cuddles her more tightly as Andy tucks them in, and Andy hums to feel Nile’s pussy – still warm and wet – against her thigh again. This is definitely better than the couch.

Andy is still awake when she feels Nile slip into sleep, but only just. Finally, Andy sleeps. 

\---

In the morning, Andy wakes to sunlight on her face and Nile still plastered alongside her, the gentle huff of her open-mouth breathing ticking her skin. It’s been a long time since she’s slept so well that she actually feels rested. It’s wonderful and, as she watches Nile sleeping, a little scary.

It’s been a long time since she  _ slept _ with anyone. Usually, it’s a quick cut and run. It was always going to be different with Nile though – they’re all together now – but this… Andy may have lost her immortality but when Nile came around she felt like maybe… she got her life back? And looking at her now she can’t help thinking, maybe this is what’s it like? 

Andy resists the urge to stroke Nile’s face, instead she reaches for the nightstand drawer where she’s thankful to find a leftover pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She feels calmer with the first drag, and tries to focus on that instead of everything else, all the things she didn’t even know she could still feel. 

She butts out in the ashtray on the nightstand and feels Nile start to stir. She watches Nile blink awake.

“Hey,” Nile says, almost shy, definitely uncertain. She starts to pull back but Andy isn’t having it. She wraps their legs more tightly together, pressing her thigh gently into Nile as a reminder of last night. 

“Hey,” Andy tips Nile’s face up with a finger under her chin and kisses her. 

Nile seems reassured by that, smiling as she lays back. 

“I guess, this is…” Nile trails off, as if talking to Andy’s stomach. 

“Whatever you want it to be, baby girl,” Andy offers. 

Nile looks up at her then, assessing, then rolls on top of her so they’re face to face. Andy lets her hands play in the small of Nile’s back.

“I want you. Like this.” For all Nile’s hesitance throughout their short shared history, there is none now. She looks at Andy with sincerity and certainty. Andy’s heart flutters. She feels  _ alive _ . 

“Then you have me,” Andy smiles. She means it. Nile beams at her, so beautiful, Andy has to kiss her. 

There’s a knock at the door and they both startle.

Nile suddenly looks as though she forgot two things and remembered them at the same time: that she overheard Nicky and Joe last night and that they undoubtedly heard  _ them _ . 

Andy bursts out laughing. 

The door opens then and Joe pops his head into the room looking unbearably smug. 

“Yusuf, per favore! Leave them in peace!” Nicky shouts at him from further inside the villa, clearly exasperated. 

“I just thought you might like to know that there’s coffee,” Joe offers unconvincingly. Nile buries her face in Andy’s neck. “And Nicky’s making breakfast. In case you’ve worked up an appetite, is all I’m saying.”

Nile groans and Andy throws the half empty pack of cigarettes at his head. He ducks, just narrowly avoiding it, and closes the door behind him as he leaves, cackling all the while. 

Andy just shakes her head. God, does she ever love those idiots.

“I am actually starving,” Nile laments as she starts to sit up. 

Andy props herself up on her elbows and watches Nile dig clothes out of a duffel bag, smiling.

“Me, too.”   
  
Nile gets dressed and Andy isn’t in a rush despite the rumble of her stomach, instead reaching for another cigarette before remembering the box is somewhere on the floor. Mother fucker. Time to get up after all. 

Nile is just about to pull a shirt over her head but Andy interrupts, coming up to hug her from behind, pressing her tits against Nile’s still naked back and kissing her shoulder. 

“You know you don’t have to worry about them, right?” Andy says, just to be sure.

“You know that breakfast can wait, right?” Nile offers as an answer, grabbing both of Andy’s hands and guiding them on her body, one to her breast and the other down into panties. 

Andy baulks, surprised, impressed, and suddenly not hungry at all. She chuckles darkly as she noses underneath Nile’s ear, giving Nile’s breast a squeeze while easing a finger into her folds. “Baby girl, you have no idea.”

Nile shivers against her and reaches back, turning to ask for a kiss. “Well, you’re just gonna have to show me.”

Andy’s heart does that thing again; her stomach swoops. She closes her eyes for just a second and revels in it, then leans in to speak against Nile’s lips.

“You’re damn right I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so so much. Comments (especially for this anxious Annie venturing into such new territory!) and kudos are love <3


End file.
